A Hidden Secret
by Stacie-Ann Halliwell
Summary: When Edward leaves, something happens, something big. Bella's hurting, and she may not make it. But that's not the only thing, she finds out about something in her past, something that will change her future.....Please give it a chance! Full sum inside!
1. The beginning

**When Edward leaves, something happens, something big. Bella's hurting, and she may not make it. But that's not the only thing, she finds out about something in her past, something that will change her future and yes, can even put her in more danger then she's already in, so will she be able to defeat the big bad evils of the world, or will she lose the fight, and die trying. Only time can tell. Please R&R.**

**The Prolog**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and my life was different then most. Maybe a bit more hectic. You see I fell in love with a Vampire, yep you heard me right. He was amazing, and I didn't only fall in love with him, but his entire family. First there's Alice. My best friend, just ignore the hipper shopaholic tendency's. Then there's her husband Jasper. He's not new to all of this, but he is new to their way of life, their "vegetarian" way of life. Then there's the biggest teddy bear you could ever meet. Emmett, he's like my big brother. And then there's Rosalie, a model, beautiful in every way as long as you get past the hard shell. Then there are his parents, Esme and Carlisle, with more compassion and love then I have ever seen. They both keep the family strong and keep together. Well even with all that perfectness, they left. Edward left me, saying that he didn't love me any more. And that hurts the most I suppose, that he took his family away from me. He took all that love away. And now here I am. Alone. And the only one who can help me, does not love me anymore. Not to mention I just found something out about myself that scares me beyond belief. I am meant to save the world or something like that. Well folks if, don't make any long term plans.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

I starred out blankly as I watched our meadow. It seemed so empty now, as the dark clouds formed over it. The grass had begun to grow tall, not to bad, but enough that the grass came up to my ankle. A single tear slid from my eyes as I looked around. The last time I had been here I had been with Ed...him. I can't even say his name with out it hurting. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" A woman's voice said behind me.

I turned around and gasped at the red head who stood behind me.

"Victoria!" I whispered, astonished.

"Why hello Bella, so tell me, where are your owners? My little pet. We wouldn't want Edward to miss this." Victoria said.

I didn't want her to see me scared so I took another deep breath.

"They just went hunting. They'll be back soon." I lied.

"Really? I just passed their house, it seems as though it's been vacant for a while." Victoria said with a smile. "Oh I get it, did little Eddie leave little Bella?" Victoria hissed.

I looked at her once as she began to take a step forward. "Well at least I can kill you with out interruption." She said, her voice dripping with venom.

I took one look at ehr before I started running. I knew it was stupid, I couldn't out run a vampire, but it was my only hope. I ran threw the trees, my breathing was raged as I ran. But my mind kept flipping back to one thing. Edward. The love of my life, and he left me here for Victoria to get. Brilliant. I stopped as I came to the jagged cliff. I looked at her, worried. And she only smiled at me.

"You have no where to go Bella. Any last words?" Victoria asked.

Okay, so if I jump, I'm dead, but it will be quick, if I stay here, I'm dead, but I'll die very slowly. Hmm...I guess the choice is obvious.

"Oh Edward..." I whispered looking up, I was so sorry I couldn't see him one last time.

"Oh how touching, I'll make sure that he knows he was the last thing on your mind." Victoria said, walking closer.

I bent down quickly, reaching for a stick but she stepped on it.

"No, that's not my last words." I said.

She looked curious.

"My last words are burn in hell bitch!" I screamed throwing dirt into her eyes.

She growled in anger as she grabbed her eyes and I turned around and leaped from the cliff, screaming as I began to fall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I know this chapter is a bit confusing, but you'll understand it later! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	2. How the hell am I going to expalin this?

_Last time..._

_She growled in anger as she grabbed her eyes and I turned around and leaped from the cliff, screaming as I began to fall._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV.**

I screamed as I fell forward, but I felt this eminence pain from my back. It felt like all my bones where bending, turning. I screamed in pain, twisting in agony as I felt a cold fire travel threw my veins. I heard a rip and screamed before I was stopped, like I had been wearing a parachute and it had finally come out. My feet kicked out in front of me and I put my hands in front of my face, trying to stop my fall but I was slowly going up. I looked behind me and gasped, two large feathered wings spread out behind me, they where small but not to small, from what I could see they came up to just above my shoulders and ended at the middle of my back. I saw this extremely odd marking on my shoulder, circles, that swirled and turned in an elaborate design. I heard Victoria gasp behind me and I looked over at her. Her face was absolutely priceless! She stared gasping at me. Her jaw down before she ran. I looked at my wings, trying to make them turn toward the cliff. I guess it worked because my legs hit the ground of the top of the cliff. I sighed and collapsed, but my troubles where not over yet. I had a few slight, teeny little problems like one. How I am I going to explain these wings to Charlie and everyone else. And two.** HOW THE HELL DO I HAVE WINGS! **What is going on anyway?! Okay, I need to breath. Breath, breath deeply. I sighed when I decided I had to talk to Charlie, I had to have someone to go threw this with me. I quickly looked around and ran to my truck. I tried to get in but my wings got caught in the door.

"Oh son of a..." I growled before i finished it and shoved threw the door.

I flew out of the meadow, well I meant like speed out of the...You know what I mean. Anyway, I was running over things in my head to say but I mean no matter what I say it's still going to sound weird. I mean how do I say. 'Hey Charlie, I know I've been real quiet lately, but I have some news...No I'm not pregnant. I have wings! Isn't that the bomb!?' Oh ya that will go over real well. I started speeding when I heard sirens. Oh crap. This was just getting worse. I pulled off to the side of the road and watched the cop get out of his car and walk towards me.

"Evening officer." I said, my voice about a pitch higher then normal.

"Um...Good evening...Do you...um know you have a tail light out?" He asked, starring at my wings.

"Oh! I didn't, thanks for telling me!"

"No problem...Um...Whats with the wings?" He asked.

"Oh um...funny story um..." I looked at him nervously. "I...My boyfriend gets turned on when we...um dress up...and well, we kind of didn't know that these stick to skin and that your supposed to wear a shirt and attach them to that..." I said.

Oh my gosh! I was never going to hear the end of this. But what else would explain for my nervousness? And okay, that's the first thing that came to mind.

He smirked at me, making me feel even worse. "Oh okay kid, but you know to wear protection right?" He asked.

Oh God shoot me now. "Um...Ya..." I said as my cheeks turned tomato red.

"Well good day." He said with a smile and walked away.

That's it! I'm never stepping out of the house again. I mean could have said something like I was at a party and we had to dress up, or I'm in a play, but no I say my boyfriend gets turned on when we dress up. I'm an idiot! Anyway, I watched him pull away, and I swear I saw the little walky talky thing up to his mouth as he laughed and drove away. Oh dear! Charlie was going to hear about this tomorrow! I drove off, speeding the rest of the way home and I pulled into the drive way, throwing the door open.

"Bella! Oh I was worried! Are you alright? You look like you've had a..." Charlie stopped and looked at me.

Oh crap here came the yelling. "Well lets go get dinner." Charlie said about to turn around and head toward the kitchen.

"Hang on! What the Hell Charlie your not blowing your top?" I asked, confused.

He smiled sadly at me. "No, I knew it would happen sooner or later, I was just hopping it would be later." Charlie said softly.

"What?" Oh God, please don't let him say it.

"Your wings." He said it. "And powers. And well, your destiny."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	3. Talk with Charlie

_Last time..._

_"Your wings." He said it. "And powers. And well, your destiny."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

What the hell...What is Charlie talking about! How is he not afraid?! I mean, I'm a freak! I'm a fluffy bird who just told a cop that my boyfriend likes to play dress up. Ignore the fact I don't have a boyfriend any more, and that I have absolutely no clue what he likes because he's a **107 year old VIRGIN!** Oops, Emmett has rubbed off on me. Oh crap. Anyway that is not the point! Okay that's it, he had better explain now!

"My what?!" I demanded, finaly finding my high pitched voice.

"Bella, honey, maybe you should sit down. I don't want you to faint on me." Charlie said, helping me to the couch.

"Charlie you had better explain this because..."

"Bella, don't worry. I'm explaining. Well where to start?" Charlie asked.

"The beginning is a great place!" I exclaimed.

"Well, as you know, your mother..."

"MOM?! Mom doesn't have wings!" I shouted.

"Bella, if you'll let me talk. Anyway, I know she doesn't have wings, but they are passed down through her line. All the females have them.."

"Not uh! Grandma Valarie didn't have wings!" I yelled.

Charlie sighed and looked at me.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Anyway. Your mother doesn't have wings because it for some reason skipped her generation. We hoped you wouldn't have them, because then that would mean you wouldn't be safe. But I guess fate doesn't work like that. In fact, your mother thought you'd be safer with me here in Forks, and I thought she was right. But no! You have to find the only Vampires in town." Charlie growled.

"You knew?!" I said looking at him shocked.

He looked at me and realised his mistake. "Whoops. Anyway, that is not the point.."

"Okay wait I'm confused..."

"Well your family is full of very strong women. All of whom have been danger magnets, might I add. But they're worries, Angel worriers. If that makes since. They fight evil like Vampires and Werewolves, only the bad ones though, the ones that drink human blood." Charlie explained.

I guess I looked confused because he smiled at me.

"Think of it this way, Think of Buffy the Vampire slayer. She was a Angelo guerriero." Charlie said. "Or a Angel warrior. Like you. Although the real Buffy was not named Buffy, I believe her name was Tiffany. But you know how legends go, everything warps the truth. So do you understand?" Charlie asked.

I stood their shocked. "But how do I hide my wings?! And you said I had powers, and what are with these tattoos?" I demanded, showing him the circles.

"Okay, well as for the wings, you will realise how to make them... this is going to sound painful but I can assure you it's not...Go back in. The tattoo's are symbols of your power and what you are or your blood. I've never seen them so elaborate, you must have a lot of power." Charlie whispered. "Anyway as to your powers, well, your like one of those Vampires. You'll develop, incredible speed. Incredible beauty, strength and also, you will develop, an extra gift, or what ever that means." He said smiling. **(Speaking of that! I have a poll that I need you guys to vote on! So please take a look. It's about which power I should give her!)**

I smiled at him. I felt a soft gentle push, like a feather had brushed my back and I looked at Charlie, he was grinning.

"Your wings come back when your happy and calm." Charlie said.

"Wait what?!" I yelled.

"No don't get hyper! They'll come back out." Charlie explained.

"Oh." I said calming down. I looked at the clock and gasped. It was already 1:30 in the morning!

"Charlie, I have to go get into bed...I have school in the morning." I said.

"Well although I agree with the bed part, you should take the day off from school, that way you can except all this." Charlie said.

I smiled at him and headed up stairs. I fell on my bed with no problem and was out like a light in seconds. I guess I knew right then and there that my life had changed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 10 REVIEWS, just for this chapter because I need to give people time to vote on my poll! So if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED! And Please vote on my poll!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	4. A small step towards hapyness

_Last time..._

_I smiled at him and headed up stairs. I fell on my bed with no problem and was out like a light in seconds. I guess I knew right then and there that my life had changed._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**JasPOV (Jasper!)**

I guess I should go out to get another book, get away from the strong feelings and emotions in this house. I mean Esme and Carlisle where depressed out of their mind. They had lost a daughter, who wouldn't blame them. They rarely came out of the garden or talked when they came home from work, and it was so eerie with them acting like that. Emmett and Rosalie had been hit hard, weather Rosalie wanted to admit it or not. Emmett and I rarely played video games, and Emmett stopped pulling pranks. I know what your thinking, the world is finally a safer place. And although I agree with that. It's just not Emmett, and all of the good feelings that came from pranking, minus the cops, Simply went away with Bella when we left. Rosalie hates to admit that she loved a human so much, but we all know, we all see it. She's just as depressed as the rest of us. She never works on the cars, and never goes shopping with Alice. I hate to say it, but I want my little shopaholic pixie back, and her diabolical sister. Edward's the worst. He never comes out of his room unless we drag him out and even then he still basically wants to kill himself. It's terrible. But at the same time, it's all his fault! If he hadn't left Bella, this would have never happened. I growled, hitting my hand on the table.

"Jasper, what is it?" Alice asked as she looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"I can't take it any more! I'm going to Forks. I'm going to see Bella." I said.

"Yes! Count me in!" Emmett yelled, running into mine and Alice's room.

"I want to go too." Rosalie spoke up.

"Okay!" Alice said, happily, although I could feel the confusion about Rose, what can I say? She's changed.

"Wait! Quick question, how in the world are we going to keep this from Edward?" I asked.

"Simple, one, he's out hunting with Carlisle. And two, he hasn't noticed anyone else in the family since he left." Emmett said.

"Okay then. Everyone get packed, We're going to Forks!"

They all grinned and rushed out of the room. It was time to get this family back together.

"Jazz? What's up?" Alice asked, worried.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" I asked.

Alice smiled at me. "One of the best." She said before she reached up and kissed me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The drive wasn't so bad. Everyone was a bit quiet as we drove threw the streets, with only the radio making noise. I don't have to be a mind reader to know what was on everyones mind either. Bella. We missed her so much, and now as we entered Forks, I smiled happily. We where going to see her soon. Rosalie pulled into our old driveway and smiled at it before we all got out. It looked the same as it had before we left, except for maybe the grass was a bit longer. The cool spring air whipped around us, tossing Rosalie's hair. But that wasn't what caught our attention. The fact that the wind was caring Bella's sent.

"She's been here since we left. A lot." Emmett said.

I nodded, I felt so sorry for her.

"Okay, well lets go see Bella." I said with a smile.

They grinned before we put our bags down in the house and walked back towards the car.

"Wait, guys how about we run, that way if Bella wakes up, there won't be a trace of us there. We don't want to scare her just yet." Alice said.

I nodded as we started running towards Bella's house. I smiled as it came into view. I missed Bella so much. I'm so glad that I can finally see her again.

"How do we get in?" Rosalie asked.

I could tell she didn't want to break anything. I glanced up at a second story window on the side of the house was open.

"Threw the window." I whispered.

"Wow, I feel like spider-man." Emmett said with a smirk as he climbed the tree.

I grinned at him before he landed in the window. Rosalie went next then Alice. I looked around once more. The window opened into the hallway, it opened to three rooms, the bathroom, which the door was wide open, and two bedrooms. I heard Charlie snoring in one and walked down the hall to take a look at Bella's room. I opened the door and looked in. The room looked messy, but I guess that's to be expected with a teenage girl. Bella was laying in bed, her legs where tangled in the sheets as she slept and she was tossing and turning.

"Edward..."

We froze, had she woken up? She mumbled something before we breathed a sigh of relief.

"Edward said she talked in her sleep." Emmett whispered.

I nodded, I remembered him saying that. We walked in when we heard a small thump and froze. A book had fallen off her dresser. Bella shot up in bed. Looking around. We all stopped breathing, hopping she hadn't seen us. She looked around the room before her eyes fell on the window and she sighed. She got up and walked over to the window, slamming it shut and locking it. Well there went our easy escape. But what bothered me more was Edward had said she always left the window open for him. She started walking back to bed when something caught my eye. She had a tattoo on her back, one that I had seen before, but I couldn't remember where. I could see most of it threw her spaghetti strap tank top.I looked at Emmett, Alice, and Rose and they nodded, they had seen it too. She fell into bed looking out the window.

"Edward, why did you have to leave." Bella whispered before she fell a sleep.

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 10 REVIEWS, because some people say it's going too fast, so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	5. A New look

_Last time..._

_"Edward, why did you have to leave." Bella whispered before she fell a sleep._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV.**

I woke up the next morning as the sun light seeped threw my curtains. I walked over to the window and moved the curtains a little bit so I could see outside. It looked the same as it always did, but I was hopping...Well it doesn't matter. They aren't coming back. He doesn't love me any more. I walked over to my dresser and picked at the clothing but I couldn't find anything. Grr. That's it! I'm going to get a new look. I ran down the stairs, with amazing speed and of course tripped as I made it into the kitchen. Charlie was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Dad? Since I'm off to day anyway. I'm going to go to the mall." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" He asked.

"I think so, I can't stay hiding forever!" I said grabbing an apple from the bowl and running up the stairs.

I smiled at him before I ran up the stairs. I totally think it's time for me to get a change, I mean think about it, my old self wasn't really having any luck, maybe if I took this opportunity to change then I can be able to get him back. I don't know. Darn all this confusion. I grabbed a blue short sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans before I rushed down the stairs.

"Okay, well I'll see you later Bells!" Charlie said with a smile as he hugged me.

I grinned at him before I hugged him back. "Kay, love you dad!" I said with a smile.

He grinned at me before he watched me walk out the door. "Love you Bella." Charlie said as I pulled out of the drive way.

The drive to Forks mall, wasn't that bad, it was quiet though. The only thing that kept my mood up was the soft music from the radio. I turned onto the busy mall street and got out of the car I walked into the crowded mall and looked around, trying to take a deep breath. The last time I had been here, I'd been with...Alice... I sighed and walked toward the first store I saw. It was the only place I knew to look. I walked into the store and smiled. I started looking threw the racks and smiled when I pulled a white halter top tank out. I held it in my arms, I knew I needed something with no back because of my wings, so this should be good. I grabbed several pairs of jeans, and shirts, and a pair of black ballet flats. I walked over to the counter and paid when my eye caught a black knitted bag. I smiled as I picked it up. It had a long strap so I could put the strap around my neck and it would hang down to my hip while I flew. Wow that sounded weird. I walked to the counter and paid for it before I walked out of the store and towards the hair salon.

"Hi, I'm Anna-Marie. What can I help you with?" A woman said walking toward me.

"I want a new look. I want to be me again." I said, wondering if that made any sense.

She smiled at me and led me to a chair. "Did you and your boyfriend break up or something?" She asked

"Ya, how did you know?"

"We get a lot of girls in here, wanting to change their looks, get a new look on life." She explained. "Don't worry, when I'm done with you, You'll have him begging you to take him back." She said with a smile.

I grinned a little before she started cutting my hair. It was a good thirty minutes before she started to wash my hair, I think she was giving me highlights. She spent good time on the washing before she dried. It was at least an hour before she put the comb down.

"Tada! A new look." She said with a smile.

I grinned and looked at the mirror. I looked hot! My hair was layered and fell down to my shoulders with now visible blond highlights. I smiled and looked at her. **(Picture on Profile)**

"Thanks so much!"

She grinned at me. "No problem. I hope you get him back." She said before I walked toward the counter.

The lady at the cash register smiled at me as I payed before I walked out of the store. I was about to walk into another store when my cell phone rang. I stopped and pulled it out before flipped the top up.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Tiffany Grimes and I'm with the Forks Medical center. We need you to come as fast as you can."

"Why?" I asked, panicked.

"It's your father. Please come soon."

I shut the phone and ran toward my truck. Praying. Please, please Charlie. Be okay! I sped out of the parking lot towards the hospital. I didn't care if I got caught by a police officer, which would be my luck since I'm pushing a hundred miles per hour. I just wanted Charlie to be okay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	6. Calling in Edward

_Last time..._

_I shut the phone and ran toward my truck. Praying. Please, please Charlie. Be okay! I sped out of the parking lot towards the hospital. I didn't care if I got caught by a police officer, which would be my luck since I'm pushing a hundred miles per hour. I just wanted Charlie to be okay._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**APOV (Alice)**

After Bella went back to sleep we slowly climbed from the window that we had come in from and started running home.

"Alice?" Emmett asked slowly.

"Yes?" I questioned as we saw the house come into view.

"Am I aloud to kill Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Only if you let me help." Jasper chimed in.

I smiled as they began to plot different ways to kill him. First was the one where they would trap him in his car and throw it into the river, even though they knew it wouldn't work. Then was the one where they would bury him alive. I guess they didn't know that he's not a human. Hmm. Go figure. Jasper opened the door and let us in before we all sat in the living room.

"We need to get him back. We need to make this right." I said looking at them.

"Edward needs to come home. He needs to stop running from his fears." Rosalie agreed. "As much as I hate the fact we're bringing Bella into this, he already has brought her into it. And now he needs to man up to his actions."

"I agree. He hurt her terribly. I could feel it." Jasper said.

"Did everyone else notice that tattoo? When did little Bella get a tattoo?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, but I know I've seen it somewhere. I just can't figure out where." Jasper said.

"Well I think it's time to plan away to get Edward back here. Back where he belongs. Back with Bella." Rosalie said.

I nodded. "Okay. Well we got all night. Lets get started." I said with a smile before we began to discus our master plan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We talked all night long. It was amazing to here Emmett and Jasper laughing again as we plotted. I missed that. I missed our family and how we used to be. But we where going to get them back together. One by one. Our first step was to of course, get Carlisle and Esme in on it. Our second, get Edward out of his own little world and back here to Forks. Our third was to get Bella and Edward back together. I think this should be easy.

"Okay Jazz, give me the phone, it's time to begin stage one." I said with a smile.

Jasper smiled and handed me his cell phone. I quickly dialed their number, I had it memorized.

"Hello?" Esme's voice asked.

"Hey mom."

"Where are you?! Carlisle and I have been worried out of our minds. First Edward's world crashes down around him, and then all of you disappear!"

"Mom, I know, but we had to go to Forks. We had to see Bella." I said sadly.

"Oh...How is she?" Esme said, sounding hopeful.

"To be honest, I don't think she's doing great, but I don't know, we only saw her for like five minutes, and she was a sleep."

"Oh dear. Okay so what did you call for dear?"

"Mom, I think it's time we come back. Bella and Edward need each other, and we need them."

"Alright, have you figured out how to tell Edward?"

"Not yet, but we'll tell you as soon as we do."

"Okay dear, well I should go before Edward notices what we're up too. Love you."

"Love you too mom."

I shut the phone and smiled at everyone who was waiting to hear the news.

"Esme's with us!" I said with a smile.

"Yes!" Emmett and Jasper screamed.

Rosalie smiled at them. I was about to say something when I was thrown into a vision. It was raining out side, storming. A bunch of people wearing black stood around a grave, crying. But the first face I saw was Bella. She was crying terribly, sobbing. A preacher said his final words before he placed a hand on her shoulder. Her body only shook with more sobs then. He said something softly before he started to walk away, along with everyone but Bella. She threw her self to the ground and sobbed in front of the gray stone.

"Daddy please! I can't go on with out you!" Bella sobbed.

I looked at the tomb stone and gasped. Charlie Daniel Swan. Loving father, loyal friend, and a beloved Chief of Police. We will miss you, Rest in peace. Bella sobbed before I saw something sticking out of her purse. The tip of a knife.

I snapped out of it and gasped.

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" Jasper asked.

"Quick give me the phone!"

Jasper nodded, handing the phone back to me.

"What is it Alice?" Edward complained.

"You need to get to Forks now!" I screamed.

"Why? What is it? Is Bella okay?" Edward demanded.

"Not for long! Her dad just died, and I think she's going to kill herself!" I screamed, racing towards my car.

"Shit!" Was all I heard before the phone clicked off.

"Bella? Is going to kill herself?" Jasper whispered.

"I think she feels like everyone is leaving her. She has no one left." Rosalie whispered.

"But she has her mom, and step father!" Emmett said.

"I know that, but she told me once that she didn't want to be a bother to them." I whispered.

Hang on Bella where coming. I just hoped we weren't to late.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	7. Saying good bye

_Last time.._

_Hang on Bella where coming. I just hoped we weren't to late._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I thought I'd give all my loyal readers the next chapter sooner so I hope you like it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV.**

I drove into the hospital parking lot and pulled into the closest spot. I ran towards the doors and they opened automatically. I ran towards the first nurse I saw.

"Where is Charlie Swan?" I asked.

She looked at me before walking over to the desk and typing the name into the computer. I tapped my fingers nervously on the desk, waiting patiently for her to find him.

"He's in room 230 B. Go to the Elivator, it's the third floor up. When the doors open go strait the turn left." She explained.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I raced off towards the elevator.

I pushed the button once, waiting. But it was taking forever! I looked beside it and saw the stairs and rushed over to the door. I threw it open, ignoring the loud smack that hit the door made when it hit the wall before I raced up the stairs. I looked around, surprised as I made it to the third floor in like two seconds. Oh right, Vamp speed. I ran down the sterile hall before I turned left and looked at the doors. _226A, 227A, 228A, 229A, 230A_ where all on the right. On the left stood the doors _226B, 227B, 228B, 229B and 230B._ I rushed into the room and took in the sight. Charlie was laying in the white sheets, his face pale as the wires and tubes stuck in his arm and helped him breath.

"Dad..." I managed to say before I walked over to him.

He looked up at me with week eyes and a week smile.

"Bella..." His voice was quiet, and very weak.

"Sh...Don't talk." I whispered, taking his hand.

"Bella...I want..I want you to know that everything is going to you. The house, the car, the money. Everything." He whispered.

"No, don't talk like that." I whispered.

"Bella, honey, you need to know...I..I have something for you. I was going to give it to you later tonight but...Well. You know." He whispered.

"No..." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"Bella, go grab that box by my stuff."

I looked at him and he nodded before I walked over and picked it up.

"Bella, open it." Charlie whispered.

I opened the lid and three things sat nestled in the shoe box. An old box, a beautiful knife that sparkled in the sunlight and a black velvet box. The dagger was a gold three sided knife that had a two small ruby's on the handle. I looked at Charlie before I looked back at the little black box and opened it. A silver cross hung on a slim silver chain. In the middle of the cross there sat a silver heart, with a diamond in the center.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

Charlie nodded and motioned for me to come to him. I walked over and sat on the bed and he took the necklace and facsend it around my neck.

"There." Charlie whispered. "It was your grandmothers, it's supposed to protect you." He explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Only an angel can wear that, and it's been passed down threw your mother's blood line. Now it's yours, it's kept all of them safe. Now it's your turn. I think it's a little ironic it's a cross though." He mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because cross don't stop Vampires, I should know." He grumbled.

I gasped. "That was why you put a cross up across from my bedroom door?"

He smiled a little and laid back down.

"Ya, but it didn't work." He whispered. "Bella, there is one more thing, well two. That book in there will help you, it's like an ensicalapedea if you will. It will explain what ever power you get, and anyone you should come up against. And use that knife to protect yourself Bella." Charlie whispered, closing his eyes.

"No! Charlie please don't do this to me!" I begged.

"Bella, I want you to promise me you'll be okay." Charlie whispered.

No. I won't. "I...Promise..." I whispered.

"Find Edward, you need him. You love him."

"Please Charlie. Please don't do this." I whispered.

Charlie took a deep breath in before he took my hand. "I love you. And know I'm going to a better place. Don't be sad for me." Charlie whispered before he closed his eyes.

"I...love you too..." I said as I put my head on his chest and sobbed till I couldn't any more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think...I have to go find my tissues... Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED! **

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	8. I don't know how to be happy any more

_Last time..._

_"I...love you too..." I said as I put my head on his chest and sobbed till I couldn't any more._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV.**

I woke up and blinked at the sunlight that blinded me. I rolled over, suppressing a sob as I remembered what was today. Charlie's funeral. I hugged my pillow close to my chest, sobbing some more. It had been two days since he had died in the hostpital, in my arms. My life had changed so much in this past week, I was...I was so worried about it. I looked over at the clock as a tear slipped from my eye. I heard a soft knock at my bedroom door and slowly got up to answer it. Angela stood in the door way, smiling slightly. She wore a black dress that flowed down to her knees and it had short sleeves that wen to the bottom of her shoulders.

"Hi Bella." She said softly before she took me into her arms. "how are you?" She asked softly.

"Honestly? Not so great." I whispered looking down as more tears fell.

She looked at me then gave me a weak smile.

"I'm so sorry Bella." She said softly before she walked into my room carrying a dress. "This is yours." She explained.

I took the dress and set it on my bed. I still didn't want to do this.

"Bella, I'm...I'm so sorry, I can't believe you have to go threw this, especially after what happened with the Cullens." Angela said walking over to me.

"I can't believe their all gone. I just...I don't know how to be happy any more." I whispered. **(Line inspired by Edwardsotherwoman)**

"I know it hurts but you'll be okay." She whispered.

I couldn't help it anymore, I broke out crying again.

"My parents want you too know that no matter what, their here for you, so come to them for anything" She said looking at me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

She smiled sadly. "Your welcome. I consider you like a sister Bella."

I smiled softly, looking at the dress.

"Bella, I'll go so you can change, Mike, Tyler and Ben are all done stairs to help you too." She said.

I nodded before a tear slid down my cheek again and grabbed the dress from the bed. This was going to be a long day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rain began to pour down on the ground as we stood there, most of Forks came out to say good bye. But even then it was of no comfort. I still stood at the front, right by Charlie's newly covered grave and was sobbing, it was embarrassing how I was acting like this in front of the entire town, but who wouldn't? I sniffled and let more tears fall as Angela put her arm around me.

"Now, I am going to recite this poam that my good friend enjoyed.

_When I am gone, release me, let me go._

_I have so many things to see and do,  
You mustn't tie yourself to me with too many tears,_

_But be thankful we had so many good years._

_I gave you my love, and you can only guess How much you've given me in happiness._

_I thank you for the love that you have shown,  
But now it is time I traveled on alone._

_So grieve for me a while, if grieve you must Then let your grief be comforted by trust That it is only for a while that we must part,  
_

_So treasure the memories within your heart._

_I won't be far away for life goes on._

_And if you need me, call and I will come._

_Though you can't see or touch me, I will be near And if you listen with your heart, you'll hear All my love around you soft and clear_

_And then, when you come this way alone,  
I'll greet you with a smile and a "Welcome Home"._

Good bye Charlie. I will never forget you and neither will anyone in this town. You where a great friend, and an amazing father. We will miss you, but we also know, you will always be with us."

I started sobbing again as he walked over to the grave and placed a rose on top of the tomb stone. I watched as everyone followed, before people came to me, hugging me, saying they where here for me. I guess the thought it would help. After a good ten minutes, only Mike, Tyler, Ben, Angela and I stood there.

"Guys, can I...Can I have some time alone?" I whispered.

"Of course, we'll go take care of the wake." Angela said, hugging me.

I waited till they all left before I looked back at his grave. I fell to my knees with my head in my hands. Sobbing.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you..." I whispered as my bag fell into my lap. "I'll do my best with this hole destiny thing. I hope you'll stay with me." I whispered.

I looked down at my purse, looking at the dagger once more. I pulled it out of my purse and placed the blade on my hand, remembering when Charlie gave it to me. I almost cried because of how beautiful it was. But I was already crying so it didn't matter.

"No! Bella no!" Some one screamed behind me.

I spun around holding the knife in front of me. My eyes went wide as I saw someone I thought I'd never seen again. And they weren't alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	9. Answers

_Last time..._

_I spun around holding the knife in front of me. My eyes went wide as I saw someone I thought I'd never seen again. And they weren't alone._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV.**

I starred at him shocked. But they where all there. Alice was toward the left, then came Jasper, and Emmet. On the right there stood Rosalie closest to Emmett and Esme stood bye her with Carlisle on the far right. Edward stood in the middle, they all wore black, weather it was a tux or a dress. I guess they had seen Charlie's...Charlie's...a sob racked threw my body. I couldn't even say it.

"Bella, honey. Please. Don't do this!" Edward pleaded.

I looked at him confused.

"Do what Edward?" I whispered, before I started crying again. "Sorry..." I whispered.

"Bella please, I can't live with out you." Edward pleaded.

"What the hell are you talking about. You don't love me any more!" I screamed as tears fell. Damn these emotions!

"No. I lied Bella. I tried to make it so you where safe! I was wrong. I can't live with out you. My life is nothing with out you." He pleaded.

"Why are you telling me this?!" I demanded as tears fell.

"Please don't end your life!" He begged.

End my...Oh...The dagger. I looked at him, then the dagger then Alice.

"You thought...You thought I was going to kill myself?" I whispered.

Shocking them all. I smiled a little before sobs racked my body.

"Thats, why you came back...You still don't love me. Your just trying to "save me" Damn it Edward." I growled.

Tears starting to fall again.

"No! Bella I swear on my life! I'm not! Please believe me..." He pleaded, he looked like he'd be crying if he could.

I looked at him, I can't take this! Not now! I fell to my knees, sobbing. I felt arms around me and in an instant I started sobbing into someones shoulder.

"Bella, he's not lieing. I wish I could prove it. But...I can't." I looked up to see none other then Rosalie.

"Rose...?" I muttered.

She looked down and gave me a sad smile. "I'm so sorry, Bella. None of us wanted this to happen. Edward...We thought we where protecting you. But we where wrong." Rosalie whispered.

"Bella your our sister." Alice said dropping to her knees by me.

"And our daughter." Esme said, joining the little circle.

"Please Bella, Charlie...He wouldn't want this... He'd want you to be happy..." Alice whispered, looking like she would burst out sobbing if she could.

I looked at them, another tear leaking threw my eyes. I looked up at Edward and stood up.

"So you really didn't want to leave?" I whispered.

"No. I would never." Edward said.

"And you still love me?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Forever." Edward whispered.

I burst out into tears and ran into his arms. He held me tightly as I burried my head in his shoulder. He swung me a little. I realised him and looked up into his eyes. I was about to lean up and kiss him when I felt arms go around my waist. I jumped as Emmett held me tightly in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" Emmett said, hugging me tightly.

I hugged him back as hard as I could, it felt good to finally hug someone.

"Wow! What the hell Bella!" Emmett said as I realised him, looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I..."

"She just hugged me with vamp strength!" Emmett whispered.

They looked at me confused. I was about to say something when we heard a voice behind us.

"Well. We meet again. You know I was extremely shocked to see that stunt since the last time I saw you. But I think my eyes where playing a trick on me."

I turned around and gasped. Right behind us stood Victoria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	10. fight

_Last time..._

_I turned around and gasped. Right behind us stood Victoria._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV.**

I sighed. Doesn't she ever leave me alone?

"You know, your eyes may have been a little out of it. But your eyes weren't tricking you." I growled, shocking all the Cullens.

"Oh...You went and got yourself a spine." She hissed.

I put my hand slowly on the ground and she growled loudly.

"Don't even think about it you little Bitch!" Victoria growled, stepping on my hand.

I ignored the shooting pain in my hand, and the tears I still had for Charlie as I stopped Edward from killing her.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.  
"She came back to finish what we started, i don't want you to get hurt." I whispered.

"But your the human!" Edward protested.

"And when it looks like I'm about to die, feel free to jump in!" I whispered.

I swung my leg out and kicked Victoria in the shin. I wanted to know where all these moves where coming from? Where this sudden sense of strength came from, but I didn't have time to think about that now.

"So they came back? Did they come back to say good bye to daddy dearist?" Victoria said with a smirked.

I growled at her. "You bastard!" I hissed, launching at her.

She grinned as I knocked her to the ground.

"Well now, where are those fancy things of yours?" Victoria asked, scratching my back.

I cried out in pain before she kicked her foot into my stomach and I was thrown into the trees behind.

"Bella!" Edward screamed.

I slammed into a tree and gasped in pain, this was just not working. Not today! I can't handle this today.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice's voice called.

I groaned and started walking toward the clearing. Alice looked shocked at me.

"Bella! I saw you hit the tree, how...Are you okay?" Alice asked.

Oh, right... they don't know. I looked back at Victoria and Edward. Edward looked just as shocked as the other Cullens, and Victoria looked pissed. I just glared at her.

"Why did you have to come today?!" I whispered as a tear fell from my eye.

"To ruin your life seems like a good reason." She said with a smirk.

I growled at her, reaching in to my purse. She glared at me before lunging at me. I put my hand up in front of my face to protect it and she screamed. I looked at my hand and gasped, a held the dagger in it and it had a little blood on it where it had cut her arm.

"Get her off Bella!" I heard Edward yell before strong arms pulled me from under Victoria.

I looked up and saw Edward looking at me worried. I looked at him when I felt a sharp pain. I screamed out and he looked at me, scared.

"Carlisle!" Edward screamed.

I screamed again and gave Edward a push to tell him to let me go.

_Please let go! I cried in my mind._

**Bella?! How can I hear you?**

_The pain! Wait did I just hear...Edward?_

"Edward put her down!" Carlisle commanded.

Edward looked at me odd but he obeyed, setting me in the grass. That's when I figured what was going on. My wings! I can't let them see me like this! I jumped up and ran towards the trees.

"Bella!" Edward screamed.

"No! Bella come back!" Alice, Rosalie and Esme screamed.

"Bella!" Jasper and Emmett yelled.

But I couldn't stay. I couldn't let them see me like this, I didn't even know how to deal with it myself! I just ran, using my new vampire speed. I looked behind me and looked at my wings. I wonder if it will be easier to make my wings come out with out any pain. I ran to the meadow and fell to my knees crying. What if the Cullen's didn't want me because of my wings? My new destiny? How would I live with that? I put my head in my hands and cried. I couldn't deal with this. I heard a gasp behind me and turned to see the Cullens. All standing there with their jaws touching the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	11. Reactions

_Last time..._

_I heard a gasp behind me and turned to see the Cullens. All standing there with their jaws touching the ground._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV.**

Oh no...I looked at them shocked. What would I say to them about my wings? My new life. I looked at them shocked before I started to get up and run.

"No! Wait!" Edward said, taking my hand in his hand.

"What...? Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"No, I...I have to go." I whispered.

"Bella, please!" Alice begged.

"Tell us whats going on!" Esme added.

I sighed and looked into Edward's eyes.

"I don't want to put you in danger." I whispered.

"Bella, we can protect our selves." Jasper whispered.

I looked around worried that Victoria was around here somewhere.

"Bella, Victoria ran." Jasper said, sensing my panic.

"Come on, lets go so you can explain this." Esme said.

I sighed, I couldn't just walk out on them. It wasn't right. I sighed again and nodded. They all grinned at me and led me towards their old home. I stopped as I saw the back door. I took a deep breath, this was getting hard. Jasper looked at me and reached over and put a hand around my shoulder.

"It's okay Bella." Jasper said.

**I hope she can forgive us. We never meant to hurt her.**

_Wait what was that?_

**Wait a second...Bella?**

_OMG! Jasper? How is this possible?_

**I don't know. I...Your lips aren't moving, and neither are mine. Maybe you can read minds?**

_But I'm talking to you!_

"Um guys?" Alice asked.

I snapped out of it, feeling a bit dizzy.

"What's going on? Are you okay dear?" Esme asked, confused.

"I..."

"Bella, try Esme!" Jasper said.

"But I..."

"Try what dear?" Esme asked.

_Try to talk to you._

**You are talking dear.**

_Oh my gosh! Esme, look at my lips_.

**Okay but...**

_Are they moving?_

**Oh dear! They aren't wait mine aren't either! Bella this is great! You can read minds.**

_But we're having a conversation, Edward couldn't do that with his powers._

**Maybe it's more advanced. Oh, um...Can you shrink your wings?**

_No why?_

**Because I'm not sure if they'll fit threw the door.**

_Perfect!_

**No need to worry dear, we'll figure it out.**

"Okay what is going on?" Emmett asked.

"Bella's having a conversation Emmett." Jasper said.

"What?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

I pulled out of it, feeling dizzy again.

"Okay Bella, it's definitely time to explain. Come on." Carlisle said before we all walked into the home I thought I'd never step foot in again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!** _P.S Bella's thoughts are always in this font._

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	12. Answers Part 2

_Last time..._

_"Okay Bella, it's definitely time to explain. Come on." Carlisle said before we all walked into the home I thought I'd never step foot in again._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

I sighed as I walked into their home. It was the same as always, maybe even more homey, if that made any since. I groaned as my wings got caught in the door. Why does life hate me? I felt like crying but then I felt a cold hand, helping my wings fit. I turned around and looked at Edward, he smiled reassuringly. I sighed again before I tugged my way threw the door. I walked over to the couch and sat down with Esme and Carlisle before everyone else came to join us. Edward sat by me, trying to help I suppose.

"So where do I start?" I asked.

"The begging is always helpful." Carlisle said smiling warmly.

"Well, after you guys left. I was crushed. Nothing seemed to be going right. And well, I had lost a lot of my hope. I don't know how I ended up in the meadow but I did. I had just taken a drive and that's where I wound up. Well as I was crying, and believing all hope was gone, and sorry I suppose I was being a bit over dramatic but it's how I felt, anyway as I was crying Victoria came out of no where. At first I tried lying. Saying you'd be back to try and scare her off. Of course that didn't work out to well and she quickly chased me to the cliff. I was terrified, but some how I found courage and ended up, well really making her mad. That didn't help at all..." I mumbled.

"How did you make her mad?" Jasper asked.

"Well, she asked if I had any last words, and I said "My last words are burn in hell bitch." And then I threw dirt in her eyes." I said looking down, waiting for them to get angry that I pissed off a vamp.

"Nice!" Emmett said, giving Jasper a high five.

"Anyway, I didn't want to die slowly so I turned around and threw myself off the cliff. I know it wasn't the smartest idea, but I thought at least that way, it'd be a quick death. Anyway, I felt this eminence pain, and this insane cold travel threw my veins, and the next thing I knew, I had wings and Victoria ran away, and then I had these tattoos." I explained, moving my hair so they could see my back.

"Well when I went home, Charlie saw me. I thought he was going to freak, but he didn't. In fact, he calmed me down! He explained every thing to me..." I whispered, starting to cry. "He explained about Grandma and mom, and that he knew what you guys where, that's why he put the cross across from my door, he thought it would kill Edward, and he explained about Angelo guerriero." I said, crying now, but laughing a little about the cross.

"Angelo guerriero?" Esme asked patiently.

"Yes, Angel warrior." I explained. Anyway, after that, I decided to change my look, and went shopping..." I ignored the squeal from Alice. "And then, heard that Charlie...had...been...admitted...to...the...hospital." I said, crying before I reached into my purse and pulled out the dagger and the book. "Charlie...told me that everything I needed to know was in this book. And he gave that to me, along with the dagger and this necklace. But I think there's something specail about the dagger...and well that's about it." I whispered.

"I do too. I mean it did cut Victoria." Rosalie said.

"Bella, may I see the book?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded and handed him the book.

"I got it!" Jasper said, racing out of the room before I even had the chance to speek.

He came back seconds later with a gray book in his hands.

"I knew I had seen that tattoo somewhere. " Jasper said opening the book.

He stopped on one page that was labeled Angelo guerriero in flowing script.

"This book...Well, Bella...Your exactly like a vamp in so many ways. You amazingly beautiful. You can run amazingly fast. You have amazing strength. You can't age, so you're an immortal being. And you can have a gift, which I believe we've already found. On top of that, your a lot like a human. You can sleep, eat, cry. Name it you can do it." Carlisle said. "There's one more thing though..." He said, looking at the page intently.

"Which is?" I asked slowly.

"According to this, you fight evil right? Human blood drinkers and wolves with out any boundaries. But when you come in contact with a good vampire, then your safe, and that amplifies a certain power of yours." Carlisle said before he looked up.

"What is that?" I asked, worried.

"You can give them the ability to have a child." Carlisle said softly.

Everyone looked at me. Oh dear, these wings are putting me in the spot light way to much.

"Well that's not important right now. Bella dear, what are you going to do now?" Esme asked.

I looked down as a tear slid down my cheek. I hadn't really thought of it. Charlie had given me everything, the house, the cars, and he had even saved up an insane nest egg. But, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go back with Rene and Phil, part of me because I didn't want to be in the way, and the other part of me because they didn't even come to Forks to say by to Charlie. I don't know why, mom had said she wanted to be here, but she said something about work. I sighed. I guess I could live in Charlie's house, that would work.

"Bella, I think you should stay with us." Carlisle said softly.

"But what about Charlie's house?" I asked. I couldn't just abandon it.

"You can still keep it, but I, we all think, you should live with us. It would be safer then anything else." Edward said, looking into my eyes.

I sighed before I jumped as I felt a poke in my wing. I turned and saw a grinning Emmett.

"Hey! I was just making sure they where real! Anyway, it be hard to keep these a secret by yourself. And we could help you learn how to kick butt, especially if your supposed to kick evil butt." Emmett said.

I sighed, looking at Alice.

"You already know the answer, don't you?" I asked.

She smiled. "Of course." Alice said with a smile.

"Are you all sure?" I whispered.

"Of course Bella." Esme promised.

"I don't know..." I whispered.

"Please Bella?" Edward whispered.

"You've been threw so much, can't you let us help?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at them, they really did want me there. I guess it wouldn't hurt, especaliy when I could talk to people about all of this.

"Yes!" I heard Alice scream before arms where around me.

I smiled at her, before hugging her back, I felt a small touch and remembered the feeling as my wings went back in.

"Do you have any control over that?" Jasper asked, curious.

I smiled sadly, "No not yet."

I yawned involuntarily and I heard Edward smile.

"I think you need some sleep." Edward said.

"Okay, Eddie, take her to your room, Esme, Rose, get your stuff together, we need to go to the store, we have a new room to make! Carlisle, Emmett, and Jazz, I need you guys to get the spare room ready. Well take her upstairs Eddie! We have planning, I want it to be a surprise when she sees her room!" Alice commanded.

"Do not call me Eddie." Edward growled, but picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs.

He set me on his bed and smiled a little. He put his arms around me like he used to. I know it sounds weird. I mean think about it, he left me and I'm excepting him back with open arms. It's amazing really, but I just can't live my life with out him. And I needed someone when I had just lost...lost...I couldn't help it, I hid my head in his shirt and just sobbed. He wrapped his arms around me and just let me sob myself to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED! OH AND AM I UPDATING TO FAST? I'M SO CONFUSED! People are saying that I'm updating to fast and then some people are saying I'm not updating fast enough! Oh and I am trying to be a beta, so if your interested in me as your beta, please PM me!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	13. A new room

_Last time..._

_I hid my head in his shirt and just sobbed. He wrapped his arms around me and just let me sob myself to sleep._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

I woke up as the sun starred me down and groaned. Why did it always have to seep in threw the curtains? I growled at it and heard a chuckle behind me. I turned and looked at Edward. He was smiling down at me.

"Morning." Was the first thing he said, even then I had to smile.

"What time is it?" I asked softly.

He looked at the clock and smiled before turning to look at me.

"It's almost ten. You know Alice has been going crazy, she wants to show you your room." Edward said.

I smiled at him, I don't think it could be to bad, right? And besides, I'd have to see it sooner or later. So here goes nothing.

"Okay, lets go." I said with a soft smile.

I got up and walked towards the door and looked back at Edward, who was smiling at me. I walked over to him and slowly grabbed his hand.

"I don't want to do it alone." I said softly.

He smiled and got up. We walked towards the door smiling at each other a little before it was thrown open.

"It's about time Bella! Come on! You'll love it!" Alice said proudly.

I smiled at her as she grabbed my hand and rushed me and Edward out of the room. She turned down the hallway and to a door across from Edward's. I smiled at her as I saw Esme and Carlisle standing outside of the room, waiting for us. I smiled warmly at them. It felt good to see smiling parents. Like...Charlie...I sighed, trying to make the pain go away.

"How did you sleep dear?" Esme asked.

"Okay I guess." I said softly.

The truth was that I was having dreams about Charlie all night and I kept continuously waking up, thankfully to find Edward still with me.

"Don't worry Bella, it will get better." Carlisle promised.

I nodded, but then smiled. I mean hey, if they where going to do all this work for me, I was going to like it.

"Are you ready to see your room Bella?" Alice asked.

I smiled at her in answer. She grinned and opened the door.

"Welcome to your room Bella." Alice said.

I gasped as I looked in. The walls where painted a light purple, lavender even with a white boarder around it. The floor was a mahogany wood paneling that looked amazingly real. The bed was soft metal that was painted white to match the nightstands on both sides of the twin size bed, the chest dresser that stood against the closet walls, the rocking chair that was sitting closest to the door and the glass door that I assumed was a closet. The wall with the bed held a large glass window with soft pink curtains that matched the white and pink bed sheets and comforter set and the two pink rugs in front of the dresser and side of the bed. The closet door was open, reveling a white dresser and a walk in closet with a white door on the inside that was closed. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper stood in the room smiling widely. **(Picture on profile!)**

"So..." Esme said, excited.

"I love it!" I squealed, hugging Esme and Alice.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed, hugging Carlisle and then running to Jasper and Emmett.

I smiled at Rosalie and She grinned and threw her arms around me. I grinned at her.

"I think she likes it." Emmett said with a smile.

"I do, thanks guys!" I said before I walked over to Edward and took his hand again.

"Oh and Bella! Look! It's a walk in closet, and there's the door to the bathroom on the inside, so go take a look!" Alice said happily.

I smiled at her and walked towards the bathroom. I opened the door and peered in, the room was just like the first, it was accented purple with a white boarder and a light wood colored ground. There was a brown wood cabinet under a large mirror with small circular lights above it, standing by the rather large bathtub that attached to the large shower. This was too much for me. **(Picture on Profile!)**

"Guys, I'm thrilled, but this is way to much for me." I whispered sadly.

"Nope, Bella listen to me! You're family now, we want you to have the best, and this..." Alice said, waving her hand around the room. "This is the best."

I turned and looked at Alice, smiling as I hugged her.

"Thank you so much." I whispered.

She grinned and hugged me back.

"Oh my gosh! Emmett, I can't believe you actually did it." Rosalie said.

I looked at Alice confused but she only smiled and shrugged.

"But she looked so unhappy Rose!" Emmett complained as we walked out of the bathroom to watch as Emmett and Rose stood there.

"So you stole her?!" Rosalie asked.

"Well, technically, but I think that I did her a favor so we should say I assisted her escape." Emmett said.

I looked at him and laughed. He was holding a small black puff ball. It had light blue eyes and was looking between Rosalie and Emmett. It let out a small squeaky little meow that made everyone look at her.

"See Rose, she likes you, but I thought that Bella might want a friend, so..." Emmett said.

Rosalie sighed and looked at me.

"Do you want her?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled and took her from Emmett's huge arms. She looked like a speck compared to them.

"Yes, thank you Emmett." I said softly.

"Your welcome." He said happily.

"I still can't believe you stole her." Alice mumbled.

"I _assisted_ her escape." Emmett corrected.

"Umhm right." Esme said with a disappointed tone, even though we knew she was secretly proud of him.

"Okay! Time to feed the human!" Alice said happily as my stomach growled.

Everyone started to walk out of the room when I stopped them.

"Wait one more thing, Emmett, Jasper. You two have to promise me something." I said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Jasper asked, amused.

"You two have to promise not to eat my kitty!" I said.

They looked at each other and turned back to me and smiled.

"No dice." Emmett said with a smirk.

"Nope!" Jasper smirked before he and Emmett ran out.

"Don't worry about them dear." Esme said with a smile.

"Ya, they probably won't make a move on her because she has way to much fur for their liking." Rosalie said.

I smiled and looked up at Edward before I walked us down stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Remember, the sooner you REVIEW the sooner I post the next chapter! I won't update till I get 5 REVIEWS so if you want the next chapter you have to REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And thanks to EVERYONE who REVIEWED!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	14. Sister chat

_Last time..._

_I smiled and looked up at Edward before I walked us down stairs._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

I walked down stairs with the rest of the family. Esme was already headed to the kitchen to cook dinner as Carlisle left for work. Alice smiled at me as the boys sat down to try and get us to watch a movie with them.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

I looked at her, confused.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind coming up stairs? Rose and I want to talk..." Alice said.

Oh dear. What if Rosalie still didn't like me still? I mean she seemed to care last time we saw each other, but...Okay I need to take a deep breath. I nodded slowly, Alice smiled at me and took my hand pulling me up the stairs. I took a deep breath as Alice opened Rosalie's door. Rosalie was sitting on her bed waiting for Alice and I as we opened the door. I gave Alice a worried look, and she only pushed me in.

"Hey guys." Rosalie said smiling a little.

"Hi." Alice and I said at the same time.

Alice smiled and walked over, sitting on Rosalie's bed. I smiled hesitantly and joined them. It wasn't that I hated Rosalie, or even disliked her in the least, but I knew she didn't like me from the start, so this was hard, I think, for both of us.

"Bella, how are you?" Rosalie asked.

I took a deep breath. How did I know that was going to come up?

"I'm...I don't know. I want to be happy. I do. And I'm starting to feel happy, with you guys and Edward. But with everything I've gone through...I mean I lost the love of my life, no mater how brief of a time, I still lost him. And then I find out about my wings, and then Charlie has to...Charlie just has to be the first police officer at the scene of one of the first crimes in Forks history. I want it to the same as it was before, but...I just don't know how to be happy." I whispered.

Alice and Rosalie looked at me before I felt the bed shift slightly and I was engulfed in a hug. I smiled a little at Rosalie and Alice.

"I feel terrible about putting you threw this Alice. You where always close to Charlie, and I'm making this worse." I said as a few tears fell from my eyes.

"No. Bella look at me. Your not making anything worse. I did love Charlie. I always will, but I don't want you to have to go through things alone. And I'd rather grieve with someone then alone, who would be better then my best friend and his daughter?" Alice said.

"Ya, Bella, never think that your a burden. You are family." Rosalie said softly.

I looked at her shocked, Rosalie just said...

"Thanks Rosalie." I said softly.

She smiled at me. "Your welcome Isabella." Rosalie said.

I smiled at her. "You want me to call you Rose?" I asked.

"Ya, your my sister." Rosalie said, hugging me again. "I hope we can be as close as I am with Alice." Rose said.

I smiled and looked at Alice, stopping when I saw her face. She looked like she was totally zoned out of it. Oh...Vision...Alice snapped out of it and looked at Rose and I.

"What did you see?" I asked.

She looked at me, worry evident on her face.

"What is it Alice?" Rosalie whispered.

"There's going to be a war soon." Alice whispered.

Rosalie and I gasped.

"And?" Rose prompted.

Alice took a deep breath.

"And I can't see the out come."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys! I got a review that stated I should put some action in. So I'm going to hit the action soon. I hope you guys like this chapter and you know the drill. 5 REVIEWS.**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	15. Talking

_Last time..._

_"There's going to be a war soon."_

_"And?"_

_"And I can't see the out come."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV.**

I gasped at her, she can't see the outcome? What does that mean? I started to open my mouth when Alice opened hers.

"CARLISLE!" Alice screamed, jumping of the bed.

Rose and I looked at each other before we jumped off the bed and ran after her. She was running down the stairs when Jasper, Edward and Emmett came to the bottom of the stairs. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand in attempt to calm her down. Rose and I stopped in front of Edward and Emmett while Esme and Carlisle came to stand by us.

"What? Alice dear, what's going on?" Esme asked.

"Alice had a vision of a war. And she said she can't see the outcome." Rosalie said.

"A war? Between who?" Carlisle asked, worried.

"Between us and the wolves." Alice whispered.

Everyone looked at each other. Worried. I started to feel dizzy when I heard their thoughts again.

**I can't believe this, I just get Bella back and then all of this comes around the corner? What the hell is that about?**

_Edward?_

**Bella? How...You can hear me?**

_Yes, I think this might be my power. But Edward?_

**Yes Bella?**

_I want you too know that if anything happens to me...I still love you._

**Nothing is going to happen to you. I'll always be here for you. But you should know that I've always loved you. I hate myself for leaving you. I was so stupid. I didn't see that even though I was trying to protect you, leaving you only made things worse. Bella I don't deserve your love...**

_Edward! Edward stop. It isn't your fault that all this happened. I need you Edward. Please stop blaming yourself._

He smiled and took my hand in his, pulling me closer to him.

**Oh Bella, I don't know what I did to deserve you.**

_Edward..._

"Guys? Grr...I hate that power." Alice said, braking us from our thoughts.

I smiled and looked at her, I didn't feel as dizzy as I usually did, that was good. I guess I was getting used to the power.

"Yes?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Eddie, we have stuff to do...So either find a room with Bella or..." He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence because Edward launched at him.

I smiled softly at him before looking at Alice and Carlisle.

"Okay, so what do we start with?" I asked softly.

Carlisle and Alice looked at each other before they smiled at me.

"We teach you how to use your powers, that way no matter what happens you can defend yourself." Carlisle said.

"So lets go get you changed into something you can move in." Alice said.

I looked at him cautiously before I took off running, Alice right behind me. I ran up the stairs, I'd rather go into this battle with no experience then to train with Alice. This could get ugly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys! I hope y'all like this chapter and you know the drill. 5 REVIEWS. And I'm thinking about getting a Beta, for my spelling and stuff, but I'm not sure because I want my stories to still be mine, and well I don't know. So tell me if you think it's a good idea, or if you know any good Betas. **

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	16. Training

_Last time..._

_I looked at him cautiously before I took off running, Alice right behind me. I ran up the stairs, I'd rather go into this battle with no experience then to train with Alice. This could get ugly._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

I managed to get away after a few minutes but not before she had already got me into a new out fit. It was a black lace halter top and a matching black skirt with black ballet flats and a black jacket. I did not know why this out fit was necessary, but Alice said it was. So now I was running into my room, looking around for a hiding spot. I screamed as I felt arms go around me. Turning around and felt a hand go over my mouth. I gasped then sighed as I realised who it was. I swung my hand up and slapped him, glaring.

"Emmett! You should have said something!" I hissed.

"But that wouldn't have been as much fun, right Jazz?" Emmett said.

Jasper smiled at me as he carefully shut my bedroom door.

"Right." Jasper said.

"What are you guys doing in here?!" I whispered, glaring at them.

"We're here to spring you out of your predicament." Jasper whispered, walking over to my window and opening it.

"And teach you how to fight. Now come on." Emmett said ushering me towards the window.

We stopped when we heard a thump on the door and a scratching sound. I looked at Emmett and opened the door. My little kitty ran in and I had to bite my lip from laughing. She was wearing a pink dress that cut off just above her paws and a white bib to go along with it. She had a little pink bow in her hair and she looked absolutly adorable. She gave me her sqeeky meow and I picked her up, smiling.

"Oh dear. What did Alice do? Pour kitty." Emmett whispered, trying to hold his laughter in.

"Her name is Strawberry." I whispered.

He looked at me oddly.

"The kitty. I named her Strawberry or Berry for short because Edward likes that smell." I whispered.

Emmett nodded as Jasper looked at us and jumped from the window.

"Bella!" Alice's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Crap!" I whispered.

Emmett ushered me toward the window and I clutched Berry to my chest.

"Emmett don't even think about it!" I growled.

"Bella trust me." Emmett said taking me in his arms and started to lift me over the window.

"No! Emmett! We don't know if I can do this!" I hissed, looking at the ground. Worried.

"Don't worry sis. You'll be safe. And your just like a vamp, we don't die due to jumping out of a window." Emmett promised.

"Wait! Emmett!!" I screamed as he dropped me.

Berry meowed loudly as we fell before I fell into two stone cold arms. I looked up at Jasper and sighed with relief before he set me down. I gasped as Emmett jumped down with a soft thump.

"Lets go!" Emmett said.

Jasper and I nodded before we started to running toward the woods. It didn't take long, we soon came in to a clearing and stopped running.

"Okay guys, where do we start?" I asked.

"First you should definitely take your shirt off." Emmett said.

I looked at him in shock, blushing.

"I mean Jacket! I swear. Bella please take your jacket off." Emmett said while Jasper laughed at him.

I smiled slightly at him before removing my jacket. I laid it down, putting Berry safely in it.

"I guess it's good you stole her Emmett." Jasper said looking at me and Berry.

"I _ASSISTED_ her escape!" Emmett growled.

I smirked at him, he was never going to live that down.

"Okay Bella, let's see what you've got." Jasper said.

I starred nervously at them. What should I do?

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know how to start." I admitted.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other before Emmett looked at me.

"Okay, first let your wings come out." Emmett said.

I nodded and looked down. I remember that every time I'm scared they come, but how do I trigger them when I'm not scared? I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I felt a small breeze before I looked at Jasper and Emmett, they where grinning at me. I looked at them oddly before I looked behind me. There stood my wings, as gorgeous as ever. I smiled as Berry swatted at my right wing, trying to catch it.

"Okay Bells, now lets see if you can fly." Emmett said as he and Jasper began to walk over to me and gave me a wide smile.

I starred at them in shock as they grabbed my arms.

"Emmett, Jasper. I'm warning you! Don't even think about it!" I yelled as they pulled me back about to throw me into the air.

"Bells, you'll be fine." Emmett said.

"Stop with the panic Bella, your going to kill me with your emotions!" Jasper said.

I laughed and purposely sent a wave of intense fear in his direction. But I was to late and as he collapsed to the floor I was in the air, screaming. My legs where flinging around as my arms tried to grab onto the air and help myself. I felt my wings start to move, it was easy really like a arm or leg I suppose. I smiled when I realised I was flying, it felt so good to have the wind in my hair.

"You did that on purpuse!" Jasper growled.

I smiled at him, sending him a wave of joy. He sighed and looked up at me. I only smiled innocently.

"Okay Bella, now it seemed that when you thought we where in danger, your instinct took over. I need you to try and trigger that emotion." Jasper said.

I nodded, and thought of the war, my family was going to be in danger. I had to help them. I growled slightly, my eyes still closed before I threw myself towards Emmett, imagining that he was the person about to attack my family. I heard them gasp before I felt something hard connect with my foot and then it was gone and I heard footsteps running toward me and threw my arm out, I heard another thump before the weight disappeared. I opened my eyes and gasped. Jasper was laying on the ground about twenty feet away from me and Emmett was laying against a tree with a huge smile on his face.

"You did it! We don't even need to work on aim, as soon as your instinces take over then you just react! This is so cool! We'll have a bunch of fun with this!" Emmett said with a smirk.

I smiled grinning at him.

"There you are! I saw you in a vision but I couldn't find you!" Alice said, rushing over and hooking our arms together.

I smiled at her and picked up my coat and Berry.

"Oh don't you think she's adorable?" Alice asked.

I flashed her a grin and I swear I saw Berry glare at her.

"Love the name by the way." Alice said before she began rushing us back to the house.

I smiled at her before I stepped on to the porch.

"Wait! I have to make my wings dissapear!" I said.

She nodded and I closed my eyes, concentrating as hard as I could. With a small burst of wind they disappeared. I smiled and followed her in the house, we made it to the living room when we where stopped by Rosalie.

"Hi!" I said with a smile.

"Hey, um can I talk to you?" Rose asked with a smile.

I looked at Alice and she nodded encouragingly.

"Sure. Lead the way." I said with a smile.

She grinned and grabbed my hand before leading me to my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! I hope y'all like this chapter and you know the drill. 5 REVIEWS. Oh and suggestions to the story are always welcome! So if you have any just tell me!

Bye for now!

Stacie-Ann


	17. Rosalie and Bella

_Last time..._

_She grinned and grabbed my hand before leading me to my room._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV.**

I sat down on the bed and looked at Rosalie who was looking at me, her eyes showing the worry that I'm sure hung in the air around us.

"Bella, I...I know that I've never given us a lot of a chance, and I've been somewhat of a terrible sister but..."

"Rose, how could you say that? Your a great sister, at first we weren't that close, but you've more then made up for that." I said looking into her golden eyes.

"Thanks Bella. Well, I know that I shouldn't ask, especially now with everything that's going on. But, if I die I just want one thing to experience...And only you can give it to me." Rosalie whispered.

"Okay, anything Rose." I said.

Rosalie took a deep breath and looked up at me, her eyes pleading.

"Bella, can you please give me the gift of life." Rosalie pleaded.

The gift of...Oh...She wanted to have a baby. How did I not see this coming.

"Rosalie, I would love too." I whispered.

She squealed and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back, we sat there for life five minutes before we finally broke a part.

"So what do I do?" Rosalie asked, holding my hands in hers.

I smiled and grabbed the little book from my right nightstand. I flipped to the page I had been looking at last night, I wanted to know everything about my wings, so I had already been flipping through the book.

"I'm...All I do is touch your stomach. And then the rest is up to you and Emmett. But Rose, there is one more thing. If you do have this little kid, well they will be the most power full creature in the world. This has only happened once you see, one Vampire wanted to be able to have a child with the person she loved, he never knew she was a vampire either, so anyway she tracked down a Angelo guerriero and begged to have a child. Of course since she was not a human drinker, her wish was granted. She had an extremely short pregnancy. It only last about five months, but since her husband was in the war, no one knew her pregnancy was so short. The baby was born, a beautiful baby boy. He was extremely powerful and took his powers for granted, he still does." I said sadly.

"What do you mean he still does?" Rosalie asked.

"You all know him. Aro is that baby."

**(I thought about leaving it here but I thought that was to cruel, so on with the story!)**

Rosalie starred at me in shock, but it was soon wiped from her face.

"Bella, I still want this, and I know my baby will not ever do that. Emmett and I will keep him or her out of trouble." Rosalie said.

I nodded, smiling.

"I know you will. And your baby will probably be more powerful then Aro and all the Volturi combined. Probably more so." I said, just making sure she knew.

Rosalie nodded and I smiled at her before I took a deep breath and placed my hand on her stomach. I felt a warm feeling before I looked up at Rosalie, who smiled at me.

"Did it work?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled at her.

"I think so now go find Emmett and..." I trailed off, I was not going to say it.

"Get our grove on?" Rosalie smirked.

"There you go." I said trying to hide my blushing.

Rosalie grinned and hugged me before running out of the room. I grinned at her before Edward walked into the room and smiled at me.

"Hey, do you want to go down stairs and watch a movie or something?" Edward asked.

"I'd love too." I said taking his outstretched hand.

Edward grinned and together we walked down stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Hey guys! I hope y'all like this chapter and you know the drill. 5 REVIEWS. Oh and there is a new poll open for names for Rosalie's child, please go vote! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	18. Tears and a vision

_Last time..._

_Edward grinned and together we walked down stairs._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

Edward and I where sitting on the couch, his arms around me as I laid my head on his shoulder. We had been like this for two hours as we watched While you where sleeping, much to Edward's dismay. Alice and Jasper had joined us as we started it, mainly due to Alice pulling Jasper's hand and promising him he would get something. I don't know why guys don't like romance movies, I personally love them. They're always so sweet. I sighed happily as of course they got married and lived happily ever after before I heard a loud scream. I gasped as I found arms wrapped around me.

"Rosalie?" Edward asked, shock evident in his voice.

"I love you Isabella!" Rosalie yelled.

"Hey!" Emmett and Edward said at the same time.

Rosalie just ignored them while Carlisle and Esme walked from the kitchen.

"What is it Rose?" Emmett asked as he walked into the room.

I smirked at his look, he was wearing a black muscle shirt and gray sweet pants and his hair was messed up like he had just woken up from a long nap.

"I'm PREGNANT!" Rosalie shouted.

I smirked at her.

"Well we knew that before." I said.

She glared and playfully slapped my arm as Emmett smiled and walked over to her, picking her up and sitting her on his lap. Jasper grinned at them.

"Wow, Emmett's finally a man." Jasper said sarcastically.

Alice smacked him.

"Oh Jazzy, I was a man long before I meet Rose." He said.

"WHAT!" Rosalie yelled, getting up.

Emmett's eyes got wide as he stood up, I guess the hormones where kicking in.

"No Rose I meant that I..."

"I thought I was the only woman you loved!" Rosalie said, before she started to dry sob.

"Rose! You are the only woman I love!" Emmett tried.

"So you loved someone before me?!" Rosalie cried

"No! I was just trying to get back at Jasper! I meant that your the only woman I have ever loved!" Emmett said.

"So you don't love me any more?!" Rosalie asked before she began sobbing harder.

I smiled at them trying to hold in my laughter as I looked around the room. It looked like everyone was.

"Rose! I love you I still do! I always have!" Emmett said, falling to his knees and taking her hand. "I'm sorry Rose. Please forgive me!" Emmett begged.

Rosalie took a deep breath before she smiled at him.

Emmett breathed out a sigh of relief and kissed her before he and Rosalie sat back down.

"Nice going dip shit." Jasper said before he started laughing.

"So Emmett, sorry that Rosalie's the only girl you've had." Edward said before he burst out laughing.

I turned around and smacked Edward and Alice hit Jasper before Rosalie let Emmett's arms wrap around her. Emmett growled at them, looking sad. I insistently felt bad for him and gave him a reassuring smile.

They're just jelouse Em.

Thanks Bells. And thanks for...Well you know.

I know, no problem Em.

I looked at Edward and sighed before I saw Alice's gaze, she looked out of it again. She snapped out of it and looked at Carlisle.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"The war has began."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys! I hope y'all like this chapter and you know the drill. 5 REVIEWS. Oh and there is a new poll open for names for Rosalie's child, please go vote! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	19. Fighting

_Last time..._

_"The war has began."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

The words slipped from Alice's mouth faster then they should have as we starred at her with fear in our eyes. I leaped off the couch quickly, not even considering what I was doing.

"We need to get out of here!" I yelled, rushing over Edward and pulling him up.

"No. Bella it's time we fight. I can't see why their here, but it's not good what ever it is. We need to defend ourselves. They have come for us so it means that they're not going to stop until they have what they want, and if we let that happen it's not going to be very good. I'm not going to sit here and watch something bad happen to Rose or our unborn child." Emmett said standing up.

"But what if you get hurt?! Think about your child!" I pleaded.

"Bella, your with us now. Your going to have to help us fight if we are going to win, so what do you say? Are you with us? Or not?" Emmett asked.

I took a deep breath of course I didn't want to fight. I was terrified, I mean think about it, Charlie just died, I am just starting to get my life back together, I don't want to lose anyone else, but Emmett was right. With out me, the Cullen's may not make it. And I was not going to sit by and watch them die because I was afraid. I looked at Emmett, measuring my words.

"Alright Emmett, then it's high time we get ready. If they're coming, we need to be ready." I said.

Alice smiled and grabbed both mine and Rosalie's hands and rushed us up the stairs. But I agreed with her thought even though I would never admit it. If we where going down, we where going to go down in style.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alice, Rose and I finally walked out of her bedroom, ready to go. Alice was wearing a light blue tank top with dark blue jeans, her hair was set up in a neat ponytail to stay out of her eyes. Rosalie was wearing a black tank top and blue shorts to match with her hair done in braids. I was wearing a black halter top so that my wings could come out with out hurting the shirt and a pair of jean capprees. We walked downs stairs and saw everyone waiting for us. I walked over to Edward, smiling nervously as I took his hand.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked as Alice and Rosalie went to there husbands.

"Lets go kick some mutt's butts." Emmett said.

"Alice where are they now?" Esme asked.

"In the clearing."

"Then lets get going." Carlisle said

I nodded as we all got up and began walking out the back door. The cold air clutched around us like a fist, the sun was begining to set and the sky was painted a light pink. The trip to the clearing didn't take long due to the fact we ran the whole way but when we did the scene was spectacular and not really in a good way. Men stood around one side of the clearing, glaring at us. A stench rose in my nose and I looked at Edward, he nodded his head toward the men.

"They're werewolves." Edward whispered as we lined up by them.

"The Cullen's finally grace us with their presence." One of the dogs smirked.

"And who might you be?" Carlisle asked, calm as ever.

"I'm Henry." The leader said.

"And may I ask what you are doing here?" Carlisle asked. "Your not the werewolves that work around here."

"We aren't. I'll give that to you, but we're here for the Angel." Henry said.

"What do you want with her?" Edward demanded, careful not to say which her.

"We need to stop her before it's to late." Henry said.

"To late for what?" Esme asked.

I heard a sigh before something totally unexpected happened, Aro stepped forward as the rest of the Volturi.

"For the full Vampire baby to be concieved." Aro said.

"And why is that bad?" Alice asked as she glared at Aro.

"That baby is going to be more powerful then me. And I'm not going to let that happen if I can stop it." Aro said. "And if you aren't just going to give the angel up, we're just going to take her." Aro said before he smiled.

Edward growled as well as Emmett as they stood infront of Rosalie and I.

"Well if your not going to do this the easy way, we'll do it the hard way. Attack." Aro said just before all hell broke lose.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey Guys! I hope you all liked it! You know the drill, 5 REVIEWS! And the poll is still open, so don't be afraid to vote! Thanks for REVIEWING!**

Bye for now!

**Stacie-Ann**


	20. The real fight

_Last time..._

_"Well if your not going to do this the easy way, we'll do it the hard way. Attack." Aro said just before all hell broke lose._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV.**

I gasped as the wolves all jumped threw the air, growling. They had a red glow to their eyes, a harsh red glow, like they had been human hunting Vampires. I don't know how Aro convinced them to help him but he did. I looked over at Rosalie and smiled a little as I saw Emmett throw himself in front of her.

"Rosalie go! I won't let you fight!" Emmett said as he pinned a wolf down.

"Emmett, I can't let you fight alone!" Rosalie said as a wolf flew at her.

Emmett wasn't having that though. He quickly snapped the first's neck before grabbing the other and quickly snapping his. Emmett rushed over to Rosalie and took her in his arms.

"Please Rose. I can't lose you. I'm not strong enough." Emmett whispered.

Rosalie looked up into his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"You won't Em." Rosalie said.

I gasped as I saw two wolves sneaking up on them. I ran over and felt my wings explode from my back. I flew into the air, smacking my foot into the first's chest and sending him flying into the woods. Emmett smiled and grabbed the other wolf.

"Bella! Watch Rose, please!" Emmett yelled.

I nodded and grabbed Rosalie's hands, running forward.

"Bella we can't leave Emmett!" Rosalie yelled.

"We're not! We're going somewhere safe but we're not leaving him." I said running towards the trees.

I heard a growl and spun around, looking for Edward, he was laying on the ground, shaking in pain as Jane stood over him, smiling.

"Edward!"

Rosalie threw her arms around me.

"No! Bella, he'll be fine! You can't get in the way!" Rosalie whispered.

"But he's hurt!" I yelled.

"Bella, he'd be worse if something happened to you." Rosalie said.

"Well well well. I should have known it would have been you that had the wings." Aro said, stepping in front of us.

I starred at him with wide eyes. Putting myself infront of Rosalie.

"So are you pregnant yet?" Aro asked.

I glared at him.

"No I'm not. Now if you would move out of the way." I hissed.

"Hmm, you've got a spine. Go figure. Look Bella, if you just come with me, I won't hurt your family." Aro said.

"Bite me."

"Gladly. But I wouldn't let you live. You see with you going to give birth to the greatest child in the world, the most powerful child the world has ever seen, I can't take any chances. You know I hated the fact my dad wasn't Vamp. I'm glad he died in the war, but that only left mom to take care of me. It was quiet a problem you see. Because mom was not powerful at all. You see she had the gift of compassion and nothing else. I thought it was a joke when I found out, but even then, my powers where not all that powerful. So when I heard about the fact you where going to give birth to the most powerful Vamp the world has ever seen. I had to stop you. I have to stop you. Do you understand?" Aro said.

"I do understand. I understand your a sick demented freak who has a very low self esteme."

"No Bella, you don't understand..." Aro growled.

I heard Alice scream and turned around quickly. She was being held by a wolf as he hit her. Jasper was growling fiercely as he struggled to fight both the wolves that were holding them down.

"Alice!" Rosalie screamed behind me.

I glared at a girl as she rushed over to Aro.

"Aro! Aro!"

"Yes dear?" Aro said as she came to a stop by him.

"I know which one is pregnant!" She said.

"Who?" Aro asked, looking at me.

"Rosalie." She whispered.  
Aro's attention snapped to Rose and he growled, glaring at her. I stood in front of her, prepared to protect her.

"I should have known." Aro said with a smirk.

I growled at him daring him to come any closer. He smirked at me taking a step closer.

"Bella please don't fight over me." Rosalie whispered.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Rose." I whispered back.

Aro smiled at me before he lunged at me. I gasped dodging him as he slammed to the ground. He threw his leg into my stomach and I was kicked backwards into a tree. I gasped in pain as Aro slammed into me, scratching me, tearing at me. I threw my fist up into his face and smirked as he was thrown backwards. He growled loudly before he dove at me again. I dodged him just barely. I threw my foot forward and he groaned in pain. I guess it's good Vamps can't have kids with out my help because he wouldn't be able to after that kick. Aro glared at me and his hand flew to my neck. I growled and my hand flew to his face, smacking him hard. He flew backwards before I saw Jasper running towards me. He grabbed Aro and growled.

"Nobody hurts my sister." Jasper growled as he ripped Aro's arm from his shoulder.

I turned away, looking at the ground when I heard a loud scream. I looked toward the clearing and gasped.

"ROSALIE!" Emmett screamed running to her.

I gasped, leaving Jasper to kill Aro. I didn't care about him, not now. I ran to where Carlisle and Emmett where. Emmett was dry sobbing as he held Rosalie's limp body. Alice and Esme where creating a huge fire and Edward was throwing the bodies that had collected around the clearing into the fire while Jasper carried Aro's remains over.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I...I don't know! One moment she...she was...she was just standing there, the next two wolves had cornered her and pinned her down! Will she be okay?!" Emmett sobbed.

Carlisle looked her over before I spoke.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." I whispered.

"No, Bella. You protected her from Aro. This could be a whole lot worse." Emmett whispered, gripping onto Rosalie tightly.

I sighed, I still didn't feel any better. I felt arms go around me and I looked up to see Edward, gazing down on Rosalie.

"Will she be alright Carlisle?" Esme whispered, close to crying herself.

Carlisle took a deep breath.

"She's going to be fine." Carlisle whispered.

"And the baby?" Emmett whispered.  
Carlisle looked at Rosalie and looked at Emmett.

"We need to go to the house so I can do some test. I don't know if he'll be okay or not." Carlisle whispered.

Everyone gasped and Emmett gripped Rosalie tightly before beginning to sob again. Carlisle looked at his kids before Emmett carried Rosalie towards the house. We all followed, all hoping the same thing. That Rosalie's baby would be okay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey Guys! I hope you all liked it! You know the drill, 5 REVIEWS! And the poll is still open, so don't be afraid to vote! Thanks for REVIEWING! Oh and is the length of the chapter better? C:**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	21. Welcome to the family

_Last time..._

_Everyone gasped and Emmett gripped Rosalie tightly before beginning to sob again. Carlisle looked at his kids before Emmett carried Rosalie towards the house. We all followed, all hoping the same thing. That Rosalie's baby would be okay._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV.  
A Month later!**

We where all sitting in the living room, waiting anxiously for the news. After we had come home from the fight, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle had rushed Rosalie up the stairs to Emmett's bedroom, but we hadn't been able to go up there. We could still hear Emmett's frantic pacing above us as Carlisle still worked. But we had found out quiet a few things about this. First off Rosalie had already been pregnant, I know shocking. The baby had been conceived about a month before Bella had even given Rosalie a chance to have a kid, but it would have died if Bella had not given Rose that gift. The second thing we learned was that the baby was developing extremely fast, traits of a vampire I suppose, and Carlisle realised something else. That the book told of the half born Vampire baby's birth but due to the fact that both Rosalie and Emmett were vampires, the baby was developing far faster. So now as we sat on the couch we waited for news, and we waited for the baby to be born. Carlisle still didn't know if the baby would be okay, all modern medicine was useless against a vampire so we just sat here, hoping like crap that the baby would be okay. Rosalie had finally gone into labor about three hours ago, and we could still here the pacing Emmett upstairs as he stood by his wife.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Emmett's POV**

"Carlisle is it suppose to hurt this much?" I asked, Rose had been screaming a lot and I was incredibly worried.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Rosalie growled as her fingers dug into our bed.

I rushed over to her, taking her hand, trying to help her. I gasped as I heard my hand crush under hers. The pain was excruciating!

"Rose!" I whispered.

"If you think that's bad then..." Rose growled.

"Okay Rosalie, you need to push." Carlisle said.

Rosalie looked at him before she began to push, I sealed my eyes shut as my hand began to brake even more, and I thought I had the super strength! Ha! Rosalie cried out in pain and she fell back onto the pillows.

"One more dear." Esme whispered, moving her hair from her eyes.

"I can't..." Rosalie whispered.

"You can Rose, you can." I whispered, ignoring my hand.

She squeezed my hands even more and pushed one more time. I smiled as she collapsed and Carlisle was holding a little boy in his arms. He cried loudly as Carlisle cut the umbilical cord. I smiled as he wrapped him in a baby blue blanket and handed him to me. I smiled down at the blue eyes that held a tint of gold in them. I heard Rosalie scream and looked at her, her face was holding pain again.

"Esme, take him please." I whispered.

Esme nodded, quiet confused but happy to hold her grand child. I took Rose's hand as she cried out in pain.

"Rose what is it?" I whispered.

Rosalie didn't answer, she just screamed. Carlisle quickly rushed to his old spot and gasped.

"Rosalie, I need you to push. You can do it." Carlisle said.

I starred in shock as Rosalie pushed again and again. After almost five minutes another baby's cry was heard. Carlisle quickly cut the umbilical cord and took the blanket that Esme had run and gotten. Carlisle looked at me, holding another baby as Rosalie fell on the pillows.

"Congradulations mommy and daddy. You have a healthy baby boy and baby girl." Carlisle whispered as he handed the little girl to Rosalie.

Esme smiled and handed the little boy to me. I grinned like a maniac as I starred at the little boy in my arms. He was so beautiful. I looked over at Rosalie and smiled largely as I saw her smiling down as she looked at the baby while she slept. I felt another grin appear on my face as the little boy began to cry. Rosalie grinned at me as I looked at the baby, confused.

"I think he's hungry." Esme whispered.

"Um, we have milk in the fridge." I said.

Esme laughed at me, oh right. I looked at Rosalie and smiled as she handed the little girl to me and I handed the boy to her. I smiled as Esme handed Rosalie a baby bottle for the little boy. I felt a small brush against my cheek and looked at the baby girl. At my baby girl, she was looking at me, her beautiful big brown eyes starring up at me as her fingers touched my cheek. I smiled down at her, at my baby girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey Guys! I hope you all liked it! You know the drill, 5 REVIEWS! And the poll is still open but this is the last chance to vote! The next chapter is the Chapter that I will announce the winning names! Thanks for REVIEWING!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	22. meeting the family

_Last time..._

_At my baby girl, she was looking at me, her beautiful big brown eyes starring up at me as her fingers touched my cheek. I smiled down at her, at my baby girl._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**APOV**

Edward and I smiled as we heard a little baby's cry. It was time to meet or nephew. Bella and Jasper looked at Edward and I as we stood up and started towards the stairs.

"What are you two doing?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"I'm going to go meet my new nephew!" I said with a smile, I couldn't wait to meet him!

"Come on Bella!" Edward said, grabbing her hand as I did the same with Jazz.

I smiled as we rushed up the stairs, Edward and Bella a few steps behind us. Jasper opened the door and stopped, starring in the room with shock. I looked into the room and gasped too. Rosalie was smiling as she held a little boy while he drank from the bottle that Esme had made ahead of time and Emmett was grinning down into the face of another little baby. I squealed and rushed over to them. Emmett smiled at me as I approached him.

"Hi Alice." Rosalie said with a smile, not looking up from my little nephew.

"Twins! You had twins?! Ya! Now we can go shopping a lot! I can't wait! Two little baby's to shop for!" I yelled.

"Alice, shush!" Emmett scolded.

I smiled at him, he was such a good daddy already! And my niece looked like a daddy's girl already!

"Should we tell them their names Emmett?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

"Please! Please Emmett? Please?" I asked looking at my nephew's little hand.

Emmett smiled and nodded.

"You first Rose." Emmett said, smiling at Rosalie, I had never seen him so happy actually, he was practically over flowing with pride!

"Everyone meet Christopher Luke McCarty Cullen." Rosalie said with a smile.

I grinned at her. It was the perfect name! Oh I loved him already! I can't wait to take him shopping!

"And this is Liberty Belle Dawn Cullen. Liberty because we had to fight for her Belle because Bella gave us the chance to meet her, Dawn because she's a light that we never knew was there and well of course Cullen..." Emmett trailed off as his daughter reached for his nose.

I grinned at him, it was so cute! I can not wait to take her shopping! I hope she's like Rose and I and not like Bella because we know that shopping is the most important thing sometimes and Bella does not quiet understand that yet. But she will. I promise you that. Anyway I looked at Rosalie as Chris started to cry again. Emmett looked over at him, scared.

"Oh no! Somethings wrong!" Emmett said, terrified.

Rosalie smiled at him. "He's just tiered Emmett, not everyone can be as calm as Liberty." Rosalie said with a smile.

Emmett took a sigh of relief and smiled down at his daughter. She looked tiered too as she started to snuggle into Emmett's arm. I had the feeling that Chris was going to demand more attention then calm little Liberty. That's when something dawned on me.

"Carlisle? How did I not see Rose having twins?" I asked.

Carlisle looked over at me then.

"I don't know, I think it has something to do with their powers. Edward? Can you read either of their minds?" Carlisle asked.

Edward looked at them with a smile before his face dropped into a confused look.

"I can read Liberty's but not Chris's." Edward whispered.

"I've given it some thought and I believe that the reason you can't and that Alice couldn't see Liberty Belle is because of Chris, he didn't do it intentionally, but he was using his power, he'll need to learn how to control it. But I think we can teach him how to quiet easily, don't worry." Carlisle said, looking at his grandson.

I smiled at him, this was going to be great.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rosalie's POV ****Two years later...**

I smiled as Emmett tried to bathe Chris. It was quiet comical, not that I don't love my sweet caring husband but I loved how he was basically begging Chris to let him bathe him.

"Come on son." Emmett begged. "See it won't be that bad! Liberty already had a bath and she's fine." Emmett said as he moved Chris's blond hair from his eyes.

My eyes grew wide then as I looked around our bath room.

"Emmett? Where's Belle?" I whispered.

Emmett looked up before he was covered in water and Chris was giggling. I looked around the room for my daughter but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Christopher!" Emmett yelled as Chris jumped out of the tub and started to run out of the room, for someone small, he could deffinutly run fast.

Emmett quickly hurried and grabbed him, drying him off and putting him in a elmo diper. I gave my son and husband a quick smile before I rushed out of the room in search of my daughter.

"Alice! Where is Belle?" I screamed as I ran down the stairs.

She was sitting on the couch with Jasper as they watched a movie with Bella and Edward.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked sitting up.

"Belle is gone!" I screamed.

Alice and Bella shot up, rushing towards me.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Bella questioned.

I started to say something when I heard a crash from upstairs and Emmett's voice.

"Son of a biscuit!" Emmett yelled.

I looked at the stairs as Chris was smiling as he crawled down the stairs. I quickly scooped him up and smiled as Emmett ran down the stairs, drenched from head to toe.

"I have him Em." I said handing him Chris.

He sighed in relief then looked around the room for Belle.

"Belle? Belle sweetie?" I yelled, looking around the room.

Alice and Bella split off, Bella running out side to ask Esme and Alice rushing up stairs. Jasper and Edward looked at each other before they got off and help their wives searched for Belle. I looked at Emmett nervously before running to the kitchen searching for Belle. I searched everywhere before I heard Esme, Edward and Bella walk into the room.

"Did you find her?" I asked, panic rising in my voice.

"No dear, but she can't be very far." Esme said.

"Guys! Come here!" Alice said, her voice was a bit hushed.

I looked at Emmett and Chris before we ran upstairs, the others right on our tail. I came to a stop right in front of Alice and Jasper who where standing outside of Esme and Carlisle's bedroom. I carefully walked forward and sighed with relief. Belle was laying on Esme and Carlisle big bed, her arms draped over the stuffed bear that I had given Emmett for his birthday when I first met him. She was wearing one of her long night shirts that went to her knees and she was sleeping on one of her story books. I grinned at her, she couldn't read but she loved the pictures.

"Thats adorable." Esme whispered.

The front door opened and Carlisle called into the house.

"Hello?"

He was only met by a bunch of shushes. I smiled at my daughter as I walked in to carry her to her bed. Emmett smiled at me as we picked her up and carried her to the room she and Chris shared. I heard the door bell ring as Emmett and I where laying them down in their cribs. We smiled at them and then walked down stairs to see who was at the door, needless to say we where in for a shock.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey Guys! I hope you all liked it! You know the drill, 5 REVIEWS! And the poll is now closed, the winners where Christopher in first place, Luke in second, Andrew in third, and Mathew in fourth. Thanks for REVIEWING and thanks to everyone who voted!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	23. A threat

_Last time..._

_We smiled at them and then walked down stairs to see who was at the door, needless to say we where in for a shock._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rosalie's POV**

I starred in shock as Emmett and I stood at the foot of the steps. Jared Black stood there. **(I do not hate Jared _(and I can't remember his last name...)!_ I just needed a character to play. And remember, he's still mad at the Cullen's for taking Bella from Jacob!)** He looked towards me and Emmett and glared but turned back to Bella and Edward to glare more.

"Hello, what can we do for you." Carlisle asked.

"This is not a personal call bloodsucker. I'm here to talk about the treaty." Jared growled.

"The treaty? It hasn't been broken at all." Esme said, standing by Carlisle.

"But it has. The treaty clearly states that you are not aloud to bring another person into your..life style... And you just brought two people in to this life." Jared said.

"You can't be serious! They're our children!" I yelled in outrage.

"If you even try anything mutt. I'll tear you to shreds myself." Emmett growled.

"Look leech, I came to tell you this so that you can figure this out, but it was not my desire to do so, it was Sam's. You better figure it out, or I'll kill them myself." Jared growled.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward growled loudly at this remark.

"Look, Jared, I think we can stop this. They're only children, they're too young to know any thing, and they're not hurting anyone. Can't we revise the treaty?" Carlisle asked.

"No we can't. You already broke it." Jared growled.

"Look, just because your upset that you didn't get Bella, doesn't mean you have to be a freaking jerk to everyone!" Alice screamed.

Jared growled in rage before his body began to shake. Emmett put his arm protectively in front of me as Jared began to shift into his wolf form. Jared growled at us starring at Bella.

"Daddy?" A soft voice came from the stairs.

My heart shot forward as Emmett and I starred back at Belle. I even gave her a soft smile. Her first word! I can't believe it! It was daddy! Emmett must be so proud! Wait back on topic! She's standing there, and there's a wolf in the foyer. Jared growled and lept forward but at the same time that Emmett, Jasper and Edward had too. Emmett threw his arms around Belle and held her protectively to his chest and Jasper and Edward grabbed Jared.

"Don't hurt him boys!" Esme yelled.

"That will only put Belle and Chris in more danger." Carlisle said.

They nodded and threw him out the front door. He growled, glarring at Belle before running off.

"What did he say Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"He said we have a week to, in his words, 'get rid of' Belle and Chris or he would come back with the rest of the pack and do it himself." Edward said sadly.

"I'll kill him before he has a chance." Emmett growled as he came down the stairs from putting Belle back in bed.

I couldn't take it any more, I fell into Emmett's arms and began dry sobbing.

"Emmett...What...are...we...going...to...do? Our children are in danger!"

Emmett sighed, worried.

"Rosalie, Emmett, I know this isn't want you want to hear. But, I think...we need to hide them some where. Come and find them when they're old enough." Carlisle whispered.

Emmett and I looked at Carlisle in totally shock. I can't leave them! They're my children! I don't want someone else to raise them. I know that Carlisle didn't want to say it, he loves them so much.

"I...I can't!" I screamed.

"We can't abandon them!" Emmett yelled.

"We won't be, we'll always be close, but the wolves are after them. They aren't safe yet." Jasper whispered.

I looked at Emmett, tears falling from our eyes as we both knew what we had to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie and I walked up the steps of the church, trying not to break down into tears as we both held our children. Rose carrying Chris and me caring Belle. I looked down into the face of my baby girl, she was sleeping so peacefully. I had given her my teddy bear that she loved so much, I wanted to give her something to remember me by. I had also given Chris my baseball, I mean what do you give to a baby? So don't judge! Anyway I sighed as we knocked on the door. A nun smiled warmly at us.

"Can I help you?"

Rosalie couldn't say anything so I spoke.

"My wife and I...We can't raise them they're in danger, can you please find a home for them?" I asked, my voice cracking.

The nun looked at us, a sad look on her face before she nodded.

"Of course. What are they're names?" She asked sadly.

"Christopher Luke McCarty Cullen." I whispered. "And Liberty Belle Dawn Cullen."

She nodded before taking Belle from my arms and then taking Chris from Rosalie's. Rosalie began dry sobbing as she did.

"Don't worry dear, they'll have a good home." She promised.

"May I ask your name?" I asked sadly. I guess Esme taught me well.

"My name's Sister Mary." She said.

I nodded before looking at them one last time. Vowing I would see them again, before Rose and I kissed them good bye and walked sadly away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey Guys! I hope you all liked it! Please please please REVIEW! I hope you all liked this story! I am going to do a sequel, it will be mainly in the kids point of view. It's going to be called A Burning Passion and I should be able to post the first chapter today so check for it in a little while.**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	24. IMPORTAINT AN FOR SEQUEL!

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to let you all know that the sequel is up and running. It's called A Burning Passion, and I hope you guys like it as much as you liked this one. Plus HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! _(I meant to say that yesterday but I forgot. My bad.)_ And thank you to everyone who REVIEWED! You all where and are amazing! Thanks so much for reading my story!**

**DISCLAIMER! Okay guys, lets be honest, we all know I'm not her so I believe this is a useless point, but Just so you all know. Everything belongs to her EXCEPT FOR Liberty Belle and Chris!**

**I hope you guys like the sequel as much as this one!**

**Love Always,**

**Stacie-Ann**


End file.
